Tale as Old as Time
by ComicRichonne
Summary: A collection of random short stories about Rick and Michonne.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on one of my favorite holiday songs, "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" There are many versions out there, but I've recently been listening to The Head and The Heart's version, which inspired me to write this about Rick and Michonne. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Christmas party was in full swing at Glenn and Maggie's house. The group had decided to celebrate the holiday together and create some new memories with their chosen family.

As the music continued to play, Rick couldn't help but watch Michonne dance around with Judith in her arms. Something had shifted in their relationship recently and Rick couldn't help but wonder what they could be if he just had the courage to ask her out.

"What a sight huh?" asked Morgan as he stood next to Rick.

"Yeah, they sure do look great."

"I hate to butt in when it's not my business, but as your friend, I have to ask why you haven't asked her out yet? Everyone knows you like her."

Rick chuckled, "Everyone but her." He admired Michonne as she swing around gracefully with Judith, her ponytail and red A-line dress swaying with the movement. He contemplated before answering, "I just don't want to risk anything, especially my and Michonne's friendship. It means everything to me that we can be as close as we are. If I ask her out, that would change everything."

"But it might change it for the better. All I know is, you better make your move soon. I'm sure there are a lot more men who wouldn't mind asking her for a New Year's kiss."

As Morgan walked away, Rick began to think. New Year's Eve kisses have always been meaningful to him; to ring in the New Year with someone he loved, and to seal it with a kiss of promise for the year to come. He could picture it now; his family ringing bells and blowing horns, all the couples would be kissing fondly. Would he be with Michonne then? Whose arms would be holding her good and tight when it turned exactly twelve o'clock that night?

Maybe he was crazy to suppose that he'd ever be the one she chose. He was sure that between the Safe Zone and Hilltop, she received a thousand invitations for dates.

It was then that Michonne looked around the room, when her eyes landed on him, she smiled. Rick could feel his heart skip a beat and his palms began to sweat. He knew she could break his heart any moment, but if he stood just one little chance, he was going to take it.

He walked towards the living room, never taking his eyes off of her. When they finally met in the middle, both smiling at being near each other, Carl yelled out, "Mistletoe! You're under the mistletoe, you have to kiss each other!"

As the rest of the family joined in for them to kiss, Michonne looked at Rick a little hesitant. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cradled her face, as he leaned in to give her a soft and sweet kiss. As they reluctantly pulled apart, Rick smiled and asked her, "What are you doing New Year's Eve?"


	2. Baby Makes Five

**The new promo pics have me on such a Richonne high that I couldn't help but picture them adding an addition to the family. Hope you enjoy!**

"Dammit," Michonne whispered as she slammed the empty packet on the bathroom sink.

"Baby, are you alright?" asked Rick as he walked passed the slightly ajar bathroom door.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just... this was my last packet of birth control pills and Rosita said we are out in the infirmary as well. We'll have to plan another supply run soon."

Rick looked at the beautiful woman who he was proud to call his partner and lover. It still amazed him that she had chosen him. They had been together for a little over two years now and while it wasn't official, they considered themselves married. Even though they had their hesitations in the beginning, he knew quickly that she was his future.

"Well, would it be such a bad thing if we didn't?"

Michonne turned to him, surprised at his question, "What are you saying Rick?"

"I'm saying, maybe we should consider the possibility of bringing a child into this world," Rick smiled at her. "You know how much I love you and I see us growing old together; being surrounded by our children and grandchildren. I want a child with you Michonne."

"Are you being serious Rick? We already worry enough about Carl and Judith. The thought of bringing another child into this world only for them to get hurt or worse-"

Rick grabbed her hands into his, "I know it's scary baby; especially after everything you've been through. I would never push you to do this, but we live in good, safe place. We've been problem free for years and we've built a wonderful community. Now would be the best time to have one."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "I want this Michonne. I want us to go through this milestone. I want us to have a full, happy life together with our children. Besides, we'll need more than Carl and Judy to take care of us when we're old right?"

As scared as she was, Michonne couldn't help but smile at the thought of carrying Rick's baby. She yearned to hold a baby again, especially now that Judy was quickly becoming a self-sufficient four year old.

She smiled and looked at Rick's beautiful blue eyes, "Okay. Let's have a baby."

Rick gave her the biggest smile before kissing her passionately, "Good, let's get started trying now."

Michonne yelped in surprise as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

 **10 Months Later**

"Carl if you don't get your butt down here in the next two minutes, you'll be taking out the trash for the next month," Michonne shouted up the stairs at the teenager. She walked back to the kitchen to finish packing the kid's lunches.

"Oh Judy, I just don't know what we are going to do with him. I just hope your baby brother is an early bird like you," she said as she rubbed her large pregnant belly.

"No, the baby is a girl. I'm going to be a sister," Judy said adamantly.

Michonne smiled at her, "That is definitely a possibility." Michonne felt a sharp pain in her lower belly and quickly went to hold onto the counter for support. "Whoa whoa jelly bean, let's not get too excited now."

"Michonne, are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it time?" Carl asked alarmingly.

"I'm okay. I think the baby is just getting a little excited to meet all of us," she smiled at him. Carl was as protective as ever since he found out she was pregnant. He was so worried his stepmom would end up like Lori, but Michonne and Rick did everything they could to reassure him.

"You go on and walk your sister to school. I'll send Eugene for you if anything happens. I promise," Michonne said and hugged her kids before sending them out the door.

As she walked back to the kitchen, Michonne continued to rub her belly. She knew what the pain meant and became a little worried. She remembered the terrible contractions she had when she was about to give birth to Andre, but they were not like what she had now. She figured she could wait a little while longer before going to Denise and Rosita. _It's not what Rick would want, but I have to delay this as long as possible_ she thought.

She remembered how a few days ago he was so worried about leaving her so close to the nine-month mark. But if she were being honest, she was glad to get a bit of a break from him. Ever since he had found out she was pregnant, Rick was extra vigilant and attentive to their baby. He encouraged her to do some pregnancy yoga on a DVD he found. He would play classical music anytime she was around. And even cuter, Rick would talk to her belly every morning and night, just so they baby could get use to his voice. While it was sweet and she appreciated how excited Rick was about being a father again, the hovering was getting to be a bit overwhelming, so she had insisted he go on the trip.

Now she wasn't so sure that was the best idea. She rubbed her belly and prayed, " _Just hold on a little while longer jelly bean. Your daddy really wants to meet you so how about we give him another day okay?_ "

Rick breathed a sigh of relief as the Alexandria Safe Zone came into view. It has been a long three days of negotiation with the Hilltop council and he was glad to be home.

"Rick!"

He jumped from his thoughts as he saw Heath come running towards the car.

"You have to come to the infirmary quick. It's Michonne."

Heath didn't need to say anything else before Rick jumped out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the Safe Zone. He felt a wave of emotions running through his body; fear, excitement, worry, anticipation. _Just let them be okay, just let them be okay_ he repeated to himself like a mantra.

When he finally busted through the door, he found Carl and Judy in the waiting area along with Carol and Daryl. "Where is she?"

"In the first room on the right," Carol said quickly. "She started having contractions eight hours ago and just started pushing. Hurry she has been calling for you."

Rick looked at Carl who nodded that he was okay, and went down the hallway to his wife. He could hear her labored breaths and grunting from all the way outside.

"Michonne," he called as he entered the room and ran to her side.

"Oh god, Rick. It's you. You're here," she cried as she reached for his hand.

He gladly took it, and gave her several kisses on her forehead, "I'm here baby. I'm here. You're doing great. You look so beautiful."

With her husband finally at her side, Michonne gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Congratulations you two. She is a perfectly healthy baby," Denise said as she handed the bundle to Michonne.

Upon seeing their daughter, Michonne started to cry. "She really is so beautiful isn't she?"

"She sure is. She looks just like her mother," Rick said as he gave both of them a kiss. He wiped away the tears from his eyes as Carl and Judy came into the room and quickly surrounded their new sister.

"I'm glad you're both okay," Carl said as he gave Michonne a kiss on the cheek. "She's so tiny."

"That's my baby sister!" Judy said proudly from her father's lap.

"She is. Her name is Hope. Hope Grimes," Rick said proudly as he looked at Michonne. She smiled back, and looked around at her happy family, "We're complete now."


	3. Double Trouble

**This story came from a prompt from Tumblr about Michonne being pregnant and Rick getting jealous of Negan during one of his surprise visits. I altered the story a bit but I hope you enjoy it!**

Michonne let out a big sigh as she plopped down on the couch and started to rub her belly. Her very pregnant belly. She remembered how during her pregnancy with Andre, she wasn't always so tired like she was now. Then again, she wasn't carrying twins back then.

She had just begun to shut her eyes when she heard someone rushing down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to be late for practice," Judith shouted as she raced to put on her shoes.

"Baby it's okay if you're a little late. I'm sure Father Gabriel will understand."

"No he won't mom. He said I'm going to be a leader just like you and leaders aren't late," protested Judy.

"I'll walk you to battle practice and explain to Gabriel myself, how about that?" Michonne asked her precocious 5-year-old.

Though they weren't related by blood, Judith Grimes had grown to be the exact replica of her mother, right down to the katana and strong spirit.

As they walked hand-in-hand down the streets of their community, Michonne couldn't help but reminisce about how far they've come since arriving in Alexandria.

It seemed like light years ago that they fought off a herd, defeated the Saviors, and started building a life here. Alexandria had since grown into a thriving farming community with fresh crops, expanded acres, and even some farm animals. The food they grew often got traded for other goods from places like the Hilltop, Kingdom, and a dozen more communities in their network. Rick was right, he and Michonne had reorganized the world together and built a future for their kids.

Michonne was brought back to the present moment when she felt Judith let go of her hand and run towards her father who was walking towards them.

"Whoa hey sweetheart. What's the rush?," asked Rick as Judith gave him a quick hug then rushed off to the back of the church for battle practice.

Laughing, Michonne answered, "She has this new thing for promptness. Apparently leaders are never late."

Wrapping his arms around Michonne, Rick asked, "And how are you doing this afternoon Mrs. Grimes? Are Micah and Hope behaving?"

"Never. They are your kids after all..." she smiled and gave him several soft kisses, having missed him earlier that morning before he headed to work.

"Oh sure. When they get rambunctious all of a sudden they are my kids," Rick teased and kissed her belly. "I do have to say I hope they look exactly like you. Just gorgeous and beautiful no matter the circumstances."

Michonne couldn't help it. No matter how corny Rick was getting, she couldn't help but smile at her husband of four years. He was still the sweet, charming, and gentle sheriff that she first met outside of the prison gates. Although he had developed a hard, impenetrable shell to the outside world, with Michonne and the kids, he was putty.

Their hugging and banter was interrupted by the front gate opening. Two familiar trucks rolled in as Rick and Michonne walked closer.

"Rick, how's it going?" asked Dwight as he exited the truck with two other men. "Hey Michonne," he greeted quickly with a smile. Dwight quickly went to the back of the truck and began to unload crates of clothes and toiletries. Michonne smiled when she saw an abundant amount of toothpaste. Developing a trading deal with the other communities was definitely a great idea.

"Doing good Dwight. Didn't realize it was time for trading already. Give us a few minutes and we'll get some fresh crops to you shortly," Rick said. "How are things at the Sanctuary?"

"Good. Hey, we're in kind of a hurry to get back so why don't I just swing by tomorrow and get the crops then," Dwight suggested.

Rick narrowed his eyes, wondering why Dwight was acting so weird, "Why are you in such a hurry? Usually you guys have time to talk and rest a little..."

"It's cause he doesn't want you to see me," interrupted a voice that still made Rick shake with anger. He watched as Negan stepped out of the second truck and walk towards them. "How you doing Ricky Dicky? Miss me already?"

Rick instinctively balled his hands into fists and stepped in front of Michonne. "Negan what the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax Rick," Negan said as he held his hands up. "I come in peace. I'm rehabilitated. A brand new man and all that."

Dwight quickly stepped between the two men and pushed Negan back a bit. He turned to Rick, "Listen, I know he's not suppose to be here but we ran into some problems and were short a man on this run. He'll be out of your hair soon as we get this truck unloaded."

Rick glared at Dwight but quickly turned his disdain towards Negan again. He hated seeing Negan in Alexandria, in the place that he tried to burn down just a few years ago. Though Negan had paid his dues in jail time, to Rick it wasn't enough. He would have killed him on the street had it not been for Michonne and Maggie counseling him to show the people what the new world meant. Though Rick was lenient, he still was waiting for the day when Negan broke his probation so he could take care of it once and for all.

Yet here he was. In Alexandria where he was forbidden to be. Negan's punishment included never leaving the Sanctuary. And with all of the Saviors backing Dwight instead of Negan, it was punishment enough for his ego.

"Yeah, we'll be out of your precious town in no time," Negan smiled.

"Alright that's enough Negan," said Dwight. "You know what'll happen if you get out of line."

Negan held his hands up in surrender and leaned against the truck as Rick and Dwight began to discuss their deal. He took a look around at the idealistic town that he hated so much. It reminded him of his life before the turn. Clean homes, nice lawns, friendly neighbors. It made him sick.

His eyes stopped on Michonne and he couldn't help but stare. She looked like a goddamn dream standing in the sunlight, hair in a bun, white dress, hands on her swollen belly. Rick was a damn lucky man for finding someone like her.

"You got something to say?" Michonne asked him directly.

"Nope. Just admiring your beauty," Negan answered. "You know I'm surprised ole Rick here hasn't erected a giant statue of you yet. You're the goddamn Queen of the Apocalypse after all."

Michonne gave him a small smile. She had to keep reminding herself to give him a chance, especially since there were many times he had the opportunity to kill her when she was his hostage during the war. But he never actually did harm her. In fact, he went to great lengths to ensure that she was taken care of.

"You know if you were my wife," Negan continued, "I'd make sure you had a whole army of people waiting on you hand and foot. You wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"If I were your wife, you'd be dead," she countered with a smirk.

As Negan gave a boisterous laugh at her comeback, Rick looked over and examined the two. He felt a wave of jealousy and anger go through him at the sight of his wife laughing with another man. Rick knew he had nothing to be worried about but with Negan, he wasn't taking any chances. He walked over, put a protective arm around his Michonne's waist and asked, "Everything going okay here?"

"Everything's good honey."

"Yeah everything's great honey," Negan teased. "I was just telling Mich here how great she looked being all pregnant and shit."

Rick felt himself flinch at the nickname. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. You should consider yourself a lucky man finding a woman like her. She clearly is way out of your league."

Rick felt himself take a step towards Negan when Dwight said, "Alright let's pack it up and head out guys."

"Michonne, it's been a pleasure. Rick, you're looking a little pudgy there. Lighten up on the Twinkies," winked Negan when he got into the car.

As the trucks rolled out of the gate, Rick felt Michonne wrap her arms around his waist from behind. "Aw I like that you're getting a little chubby," she teased.

"I'm not getting chubby. And you're awfully friendly with a man who wanted to take everything away from us," Rick turned around to face her.

"Don't be like that baby. You know I'm just trying to be diplomatic."

Rick sighed, "I know. I just hate the way he's always sweet talking and hitting on you."

"Oh please. He only does that to get under your skin. Plus I look like a whale carrying these twins, nobody's going to find that attractive."

"Oh on the contrary Mrs. Grimes. I find it very sexy that you're pregnant with my babies," Rick said as his hands began to lower to cup her ass.

"Is that right Mr. Grimes? I guess you'll just have to show me how sexy you think I am," Michonne said as she gave Rick a deep kiss. Moaning as she pulled away, Michonne pressed their foreheads together and said, "I will always have only eyes for you Rick Grimes. You're my husband, friend, and soul mate. No matter what, you're stuck with me."

With a laugh Rick said, "Always."


End file.
